Pumping Up The Party?
by Disney's Darling
Summary: In an effort to liven up a soiree, Aido creates an ice sculpture in the bathroom. He is rewarded beyond his wildest dreams... Rated to be on the safe side. Oneshot.


Pumping Up The Party?

**A/N**: Gosh, writing fanfic is hard. This one was difficult to start off, but I got on a roll after a while. I basically only wrote it for two reasons: 1) I'm a sucker for KanamexAido (and KainxAido), and therefore 2) wanted to see Aido have Kaname's blood, 'cause we all know he deserves it. **First fic for this series, so please be nice, and don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism to improve.** Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and melt chocolate for dipping the spares.

PS. The title is a reference to Hannah Montana; namely her song "Pumping Up The Party". It's an OK song, not my fave, but it makes for a good title for this fic. Not to say I don't like her other songs! *sniff* It really is Hannah Montana Forever! *huggles Miley/Hannah*

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gosh, he hated soirées.

His Kaname-sama always seemed so stifled and bored; and the sad thing was, that also applied to the other ninety-nine percent of those in attendance. The other one percent were nothing more than power-hungry parasites playing power games.

Aido wanted so badly to liven up the party full of meaningless words and platitudes, but he knew even thinking about it would earn him yet another slap from his beloved Kaname-sama. His right cheek was now permanently a tinge pinker than his left, not to mention decidedly more sensitive. But still… the idea was just so tempting…

Right. Now that he'd had this brilliant idea, he had to figure out just what he was going to _do_, exactly. Gosh, there were so many possibilities…

Chocolate fountain? No, he didn't have time. The classic trip-innocent-waiter? Too cliché. Something involving Yuki? No, he'd gotten into trouble over her already; no need to make a habit out of it. But Aido had yet to accept that, quite simply, he _was_ trouble, and a magnet for trouble, in vampire form. But right now, he needed a great idea, and he needed one really, really fast.

He froze a little ball of ice and started idly playing with it, the way a child bored at school doodles in their notebook or on their desk. Ice… ice… Kaname… ice… Kaname… ice… Kaname… Kaname in ice…

If Aido wasn't already a genius, he would have shouted "EUREKA!" or words to that effect. Something that would amuse Kaname, liven up the soiree just a little, involve his specialty, and not cause trouble all rolled into one very pretty package; an ice statue of Kaname.

And now that he had this great idea, he had to figure out how to go about it. Where, exactly, was he going to sculpt this? In the party room? But that would attract attention. In a spare room? How would he move it someplace where people would see it?

Aido could have smacked himself again. In fact, his hand was halfway to his face when he remembered his delicate right cheek and caught himself. He would sculpt it in the bathroom! People (Kaname) would see it, it would be an interesting topic of discussion, and it (hopefully) wouldn't get him into trouble.

But first, he had to check if there were multiple bathrooms; hogging one would most certainly get him into trouble. After a quick check; Aido ascertained that there were two more; perfect.

The most populated bathroom was the one just off the party room, for privacy and discretion. Aido furtively went in, locked the door, and began.

He had decided to work from the ground up; kneeling down, he conjured enough ice to make the shape of two shoes; but making an ice sculpture was a lot harder than Aido had first figured. Melting and re-shaping the ice to get the shape just right was a very delicate, precise, exacting task, but Aido wanted to get it right for Kaname-sama. Besides, what else was there to do?

Once the feet were done, there were the legs. Aido felt a little awkward; it was like he was invading Kaname's personal space, even though Kaname technically wasn't there. Art, he decided, was a very personal thing. As he worked, he could just hear people moving around, chatting, snacking, drinking. Maybe someone was wondering just where he had wandered off to? But if he left now, he'd be leaving his statue unfinished, and someone would see it before it was ready. No, he had to stay in here until his precious statue was finished.

He was now up to Kaname-sama's shoulders; Aido was getting tired, not to mention thirsty. Conjuring up all this ice (there must be several kilos to say the least) was taking its toll. Being a noble vampire, he wouldn't get sick or _too_ tired, but he could really use some blood right now. Or some tablets, or something. After he was done, he'd just grab a glass of blood-laced wine, and take a tablet when he got back to the academy. Or just ask Kain for his wrist. (Or neck…)

Finally, his ice statue was finished! Wiping his forehead on his hand, Aido stood up fully to admire his masterpiece. Quite a likeness, if he said so himself. After refreshing himself and tidying up a little, he exited the bathroom, mentally rubbing his hands together, anticipating his revered Kaname-sama's reaction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Excusing himself to the restroom, Kaname entered the toilet. But something very out of place in a house caught his eye. No… he must be hallucinating. There wasn't an ice statue right there. An ice statue of himself, on closer examination and some guesswork. Poking the thing confirmed its existence, shattering the hope that it was just a dream.

Chuckling to himself, Kaname left the restroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had made it…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, that wasn't the worst soirée ever," said Aido to Kain, who waited for Aido to go on.

"I mean, been to better, been to worse. But the bathrooms were especially nice," Aido continued.

Kain, who - fortunately for him - had not seen Aido's work of art, said nothing.

Once they were back at the academy, Aido and Kain entered their room. Aido settled down on his bed, yawning and stretching as he saw the first rays of sunlight hit the sky. "I'm thirsty, Akatsuki…" whined Aido…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En route to his dorm room, Kaname heard the creator of his ice tribute whinge to his cousin.

"_I'm thirsty, Akatsuki…" whined Aido._

Kaname knocked on the door.

Aido opened it. "Kaname-sama!"

"Aido, come with me." Kaname said somewhat sternly, not wanting to let the giggles that threatened to burst through.

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama." Looking somewhat sad, Aido followed Kaname, still in the same clothes he had worn to the soiree.

Seeing the look on Aido's face (anxious, eager to please, disappointed in himself for a no-doubt-imminent punishment) Kaname suddenly felt worried. He didn't treat Aido that badly, did he? Yes, Aido was painstakingly loyal and willing to lay down his life at a moment's notice for him, but he still acted out of line and behaved very childishly at times and needed to learn how to control himself-

Wait. Kaname had been a fool, to only now realise the _treasure_ he had in Hanabusa Aido. Kaname knew he could trust him, but in his mind, he had exaggerated Aido's failings and overlooked his loyalty. No, not overlooked; taken for granted. Someone that devoted and loving and loyal did not come along every day. Aido needed some kind of reward. And coupled with Aido being thirsty… Yes. Aido deserved this and much, much more.

Entering Kaname's room, Kaname patted his long, elegant reclining couch.

"Sit with me, Aido," he said, commandingly but gently.

"Yes, Kaname-sama!" Aido said, and hastened to comply.

Kaname raised a hand, then his other wrist, and slit it open using his fingernail. He then held the dripping wrist to Aido. "Drink." He said simply.

Aido gasped in disbelief, staring both longingly and numbly at Kaname's blood-soaked wrist. "Kaname-sama! I- I couldn't possibly-"

"Drink, Aido." Kaname whispered. "It is but a small token of my gratitude to your loyalty… and devotion." Kaname had always known Aido was in love with him, but never before had it seemed so real, so potent to him. The sheer adoration Aido held for him…

Aido stared with incredulity at the now-overflowing blood, already beginning to crust and heal. Looking into Kaname's eyes and seeing that he really meant it, Aido hesitantly took his wrist and drank.

Aido almost fainted from sheer pleasure. Kaname's blood was rich, sweet with a hint of spice, and rolled on his tongue like nothing else. Caught up in the bliss and bloodlust, Aido licked and sucked at Kaname's wrist like a lollipop; a lollipop bleeding the best, tastiest substance in existence. With his other hand, Kaname pushed aside his shirt collar, baring his throat. After looking at Kaname again for confirmation, Aido penetrated Kaname's soft, sweet throat, where his deliriously delicious blood ran in much larger quantities. Aido felt his brain swirling and turning to mush as he drank even more liquid purity, until he felt almost drunk. Taking one last mouthful and swishing it around his mouth, savouring the taste, he struggled to think clearly as he wiped his mouth on his hand.

"Kaname… sama…" Aido murmured; he tried to express his thanks, his eternal gratitude, but there were simply no words.

Kaname said nothing, just gathered Aido up into his arms, like in a hug; Aido tensed in surprise, before settling into Kaname's warm arms. He was getting exactly what he'd always dreamed of; why question it? One thing was for sure; he didn't quite know how or why it had led to this, but making that ice statue was the best decision of his life.


End file.
